


with you, i am complete

by CountessCzan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, happy iwaoi day, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountessCzan/pseuds/CountessCzan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wants to capture everything, bottle it up, frame it, or maybe even burn it on his skin until there's nothing left but tattoos of his memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	with you, i am complete

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akashiete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akashiete/gifts).



> Happy IWAOI day, everyone. [4/1]
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this. I loved writing it.

Perhaps when a person is lying in bed, staring up at a familiar ceiling while enveloped in a familiar warmth, do they realize that it is the climax of their life.

Oikawa sighs to himself and shifts a little, the sigh not one of exasperation, but of contentment. It's rather hot, truth be told, but comforting. The arm thrown above his torso is heavy yet not unwelcome. He watches as the lazy morning shine of the sun pierces the window and settles on a spot in the carpeted floor, tiny little dust particles dancing around it. He hears the heavy chirping of birds and the cry of a rooster. He blinks as his gaze refocuses on the ceiling. There's a crack, as permanent as it has been from the very start that Oikawa has seen it, and it almost amuses him for no particular reason other than it exists.

There's a grunt beside him.

He turns around, the bed creaking slightly and quietly, a murmured hush against the background, and Oikawa stares at Iwaizumi's sleeping face, entranced. He stares, and stares. People usually say he's the handsome one in the pair, and Oikawa usually just smiles and winks and "I know, right," but in the quiet solemnity of their shared room he whispers his contradiction on tanned skin.  _You're beautiful,_ he would say against the other's lips, swallowing tiny gasps of pleasure.  _You're perfect_ , he would confess with a worshipful gaze, eyes glazing over as he roams the art underneath him.  _You complete me,_ and there is no lie, there never is a lie, only truths spoken with each other as they tangled their hands and legs, as they tangled their hearts and souls.

His face is inches away from Iwaizumi's, and he marvels because he's still falling in love with his best friend after all these years. Or maybe it's  _because_ of these years he's spent with him that Oikawa finds himself falling harder, sinking deeper. Iwaizumi snores softly in his sleep, eyelashes fluttering when Oikawa blows a shiver of breath on it. This is a sight and a scene that he could never get tired of even if he tried. And that's good, because he never wants to get tired of waking up with Iwaizumi's arm around him and Iwaizumi's feet touching his and Iwaizumi's face in front of him and Iwaizumi, Iwaizumi, Iwaizumi. Oikawa feels a little silly and a little sentimental when he treasures the small pleasures of life like this.

He wants to capture everything, bottle it up, frame it, or maybe even burn it on his skin until there's nothing left but tattoos of his memories.

Gently, he leans forward, aware of his morning breath and mussed hair but uncaring. Gently, he presses their foreheads together, the heat emanating from Iwaizumi's making him smile. Gently, he scoots forward, pressing himself against the other. Gently, he opens his heart as he did all those years ago, and as he would in the future years to come.

"Wake up, Iwa-chan." And he's placing a soft kiss on the other's lips.

There's a smile curving against his lips, and Oikawa opens the eyes he involuntarily closed in lieu of watching the apparently active partner he has. Iwaizumi Hajime looks at him like there's an entire galaxy tangled in Oikawa's hair and beautiful, kaleidoscopic pieces of art lurking in his eyes. It's not a hard feat to get his breath taken away whenever he meets that gaze.

"I've been awake for a while now," says Iwaizumi, not moving an inch. Oikawa presses in for another kiss and manages to coax a soft moan from Iwaizumi.

"Good morning, then," Breathless but smug, Oikawa whispers. "Hajime."

"Yeah," and Iwaizumi doesn't even bother to get offended by the smugness in Oikawa's voice. He just relocates the arm above Oikawa until it's curling around his back, with Iwaizumi's fingers tracing the naked skin stretched upon spine, and Oikawa shudders. Iwaizumi's eyes consumes him and Oikawa is helpless to do anything but let him. "What a good morning indeed, Tooru."

Perhaps waking up next to the person you'll spend a lifetime with is the climax of your life, Oikawa concludes.


End file.
